Garderobe
by immer wenn es dunkel wird
Summary: Ava Ayala is a very beautiful girl, okay? She dresses nice, snarks him to Hong Kong and helps his aunt buy shirts for him. Wait.. What? 10 minute drabble; PeterAva/SpiderTiger


/or un-beta'd PeterAva drabble, written in ten minutes on my tablet. I got inspired by browsing the New Look catalogue. I kept picturing Ava in the dresses. She's gorgeous, okay?

(Pre-House Arrest)

Also clueless-I-can't-talk-to-girls!Peter is my favorite.

_I hereby disclaim any rights_  
.

.

He doesn't know what possesses him to stare so openly and unabashed at Ava when she walks down the flight of stairs as if it's a Parisian catwalk.

/Hah, _catwalk_! Peter turns to the readers, see what I did there?/

She said earlier today she would be going out on a study-date with Sam to the library this afternoon, but Peter fails to see how that warrants such a dress.

/I mean, did the library suddenly install a_ 'Mad Men'-themed_ Monday? And I wasn't invited? Harsh, Mrs Murphy, after all the National Geographic mags I rented and not even a tweet?_ Lame-o_./

"What are you looking at, Bug-Breath?" Ava asks when she's in front of the door, looking for her coat on the pegs.

Her dress reaches to her knees, is tight-fitted all around and leaves her toned arms bare. It's cream-colored with a black lace pattern. He forces himself to look away casually, back to the open Physics textbook on the coffee table.

He tries to keep an air of nonchalance in his voice when he responds, "Thought you and Bucket-Head were going to hit the books, not a martini in a speakeasy…" Cocking his head to observe her reaction, he also stretches his arms behind his neck.

/Keep it smooth, Spidey, keep it smooth./

Ava shakes her head - wait, is that blush on her cheeks? I gotta text Luke 'bout this.- and puts on her coat, "What's the matter, Pete? Can't a girl look nice for a change?"

"You always look nice, Ava… _Wait_, I didn't mean it like that.. **No**, _no_, I did, it's just different, okay?" He stumbles over his words as her grin stretches ominously.

She opens the door and throws a superior look over her shoulder. "Later, Parker. Don't wait up."

He stares at the closed door longer than he's willing to admit; his posture sags and his shoulders slump, Newton lost all appeal for a moment and he's left wondering: What was *that* supposed to mean?

.

.

Aunt May walks into the living room with a flourish, looking inexplicably pleased with herself and Peter nearly topples onto the floor at the disruption, just barely managing to conceal the mask he was trying to mend.

"Peter, _sweetie_, the guys and I went shopping this afternoon. I really needed some new scuba gear and we stopped by some clothing shops as well." She says with a wide smile, "I bought you some T-shirts for the summer."

Sam peeks his head out from the open doorway and states, "Yeah, Ava helped pick them out. I dunno who gave her a fashionista-degree but you'd actually look nice in them." He scratches his cheek before he adds, "Oh and less like a dweeb."

/Dweeb, _ay_?, a miniature Spiderman pops onto Peter's shoulder, how about we web his undies to the ceiling?/

"Oh, Sam, don't be so crude." His aunt defends him, "But those shirts are very lovely, indeed. She seemed to favor blue and red for some reason… And there's one with a spider-print.. She must like that Spiderman vigilante for some reason.." She trails off pensively.

Meanwhile Sam, that miserable Bucket-Head, breaks down laughing, his eyes squinted shut comically and his torso quaking from the force. Peter doesn't know about what he should be the most embarrassed.

.

.

"Don't you like what your aunt purchased for you, my friend?" Danny inquires politely, seated cross-legged in front of Peter's bed on the floor. His elbows are on his kneecaps and his eyelids are shifted shut, one eyebrow arched upwards.

He purses his lips, holds one shirt with a washed out image on the chest, in his hands and lets his thumbs brush over the material. "I do. It's just.. Why would Ava pick these? They're really… fashionable. And I dunno what you think, Danny, but Peter Parker is everything**_ but_**."

Danny smiles, almost like a sphynx ready to commence its next riddle, "Perhaps it is not so much the clothes you should focus on, but the gift."

Peter groans, "Why do I even bother?" He mashes the shirt into a ball and throws it back into his closet.

/Dude, his miniature costumed-self starts, maybe you should say thanks to White Tiger for the clothes and then get to the bottom of this!/

.

.  
He knocks onto the guest room door, starts to fidget nervously with the hem of his button-up and shyly enters when Ava has given him his que. Luke is on the bed, thumbing through a sport's magazine with bulky football players decorating the front page.

/_Yikes_, hate to encounter those in a back-alley, Peter says to the readers, pausing the scene. I mean, I thought Flash was bad, but those guys? There aren't enough lockers in the world!/

Ava interrupts his internal monologue with a drawl, "You rang, Webhead?"

She's wearing a baggy floral jumper and a pair of ripped denim shorts. Peter gulps despite himself when he catches sight of those long, slender, seemingly endless legs. Luke looks up from his magazine, shakes his head knowingly and gets up. He pats the chestnut-haired teen on the back as he goes. Ava smirks and props her chin on her knuckles, a few strands sliding down her cheek.

"Uh, so, thanks for the clothes, Tiger. They're real… _pretty_." He berates himself mentally for all the puberescent stuttering, he's a superhero for God's sake.

She let's out an amused chuckle, "Pretty, _honestly_, Pete?" Her smile stays on her plump lips, "I figured you needed something, _mmh_, trendy to wear. No, not trendy, I like your look, actually. Something new." Her canines glimmer as her smile widens.

/Okay, is it getting' hot in here or are those the hormones acting up?, Peter fans himself as he talks to the readers./

"Right! Thanks, _uh_, again.." He pipes up in a high-pitch.

She nods, looking back at her homework assignment. When he turns to leave however, she adds, "Oh, and you should wear your glasses with that black widow-shirt I got you. I think it'd look great."

Peter manages an awkward smile and high-tails out of there, he needs to talk with Luke, pronto.

.

.  
"Woah, woah, _cool your jets_, Spidey. You want my advice on what?" His friend holds his hands in front of his chest defensively.

/Honestly, do I need to repeat myself this often?, Peter asks himself./

"Dating. Asking a girl out for dinner and a movie or _something_! More specifically asking Ava out on something akin to a date." He suddenly pales, "Oh my God, what if she says no and things get awkward?! _Luke_~" Peter whines, "I need your help."

Rolling his eyes, Powerman firmly plants both of his hands on the distressed teen's shoulders, "Listen, Spidey, just ask her. And you ain't got this from me, but I'ma quote Ava on _**this**:_ if that stupid Webhead still doesn't get the hints I've been dropping by Saturday, I'm going to ask that idiot out myself. End quote, my man. _End quote_."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't put it like that." Ava says with a hint of amusement in her voice, she stands at the top of the stairs of the basement with one hand on her hip.

Both boys shriek and huddle together in surprise. Ava cocks an eyebrow upright. They promptly untangle.

"So, Parker, you wanna go out with me?" She asks, smug smirk in place.

Peter breaks down smiling, "Sure thing, Tiger.. I'm guessing I already know what I should wear…" He looks up at her, "Black widow shirt."

"With?" She tilts her head cutely.

He continues for her, "My glasses."

Luke whispers to no one in particular, "She is _so_ wearing the pants in this relationship."

.

.  
They go out to the MOMA: she wears chino-style jeans, a white shirt with shoulder details and a pair of wedges to give her those extra inches.

He thinks she looks lovely, manages to stutter something of sorts and lets her drag him off to the new exhibitions.

They kiss in front of Picasso and hold hands _the entire time_.

.

.  
/Oh and you guys, Peter says to the readers, guess who's dating the most _kick-ass_ chick in New York? Oh yeah, yours truly./

.

.

Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
